


The Eccentric Father

by floral___fantasy



Series: Cube.tree Daycare Centre [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hui is soft for kids, Hyojong is a good dad, Kino is like 5, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not really violent, Single father Hyojong, Slow Burn, Teacher Hui, mafia au?, maybe? - Freeform, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: Hjoyong, an overly protective single father, and his son, Hyunggu, were always alone until more people came into their lives and their family grew bigger.(Daycare Teacher! Hwitaek and Single Father! Hyojong)





	1. Chapter 1: Well, mornings and well, evenings.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic here on AO3 so please go easy on me...  
> i love soft hyojong and small kino so i wrote a fic! hope you like it lmao  
> support critical beauty!

The morning skies and the smell of freshly brewed coffee always made mornings, well, mornings. Hwitaek didn’t particularly liked mornings, he just never liked waking up. But alas it was part of the job, he was a simple daycare teacher who never took breaks and handled both morning and afternoon classes. Since the pay wasn’t so high he also worked part time as a private tutor to some older kids during days he was called to. He just loved teaching. Hwitaek took a sip of his coffee before realising it was too hot causing him to burn his tongue. He sighed and put his coffee down to rest and went out of the teachers’ break room. 

 

“‘Morning,” His boss greeted him. 

 

“Good morning Hongseok,” Hwitaek greeted back. His boss, Hongseok was always so mysterious to Hwitaek. They had been friends since college yet Hwitaek has never met or even heard Hongseok speak of his family or his past. They would always brush through the topic but it was always too vague to really piece anything together. But he knew his friendship with Hongseok was genuine. They were both in the Education field in college so it was likely for them to be classmates. They were grouped together in a project and well they sort of clicked. After college, Hongseok disappeared for awhile and came back asking Hwitaek to help him out in his new daycare. It was small but it was fulfilling. Seeing kids smile and laugh, it was truly a gift. 

 

“We’re getting some extra help tomorrow and I need you to show him the ropes,” Hongseok said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “What,” Hwitaek replied a bit confused. “Oh, I got a part-timer he’ll help us out in the afternoons, I thought you could show him the ropes? Maybe? Please?” Hwitaek really didn’t need to refuse. He had no reason to so he nodded his head and said, “Yeah, okay.”  Hongseok patted Hwitaek’s shoulder and left with his cup of coffee in his hand. “Thanks man, I knew I could count on you.” There were only five teachers, including Hwitaek and Hongseok, in the daycare it was pretty small but they had a good amount of kids enrolled. They were located in a pretty safe neighbourhood so parents would opt to go to them. Plus they were cheaper than most upscaled daycares. Their staff was friendly and having a part-timer was probably good for the morale. 

 

Hwitaek sighed at his coffee and proceeded to drink it. After a few gulps he finished his morning coffee. He placed his mug in the sink and grabbed his work apron. As he neared the daycare’s entrance he saw Hongseok on the phone sounding distressed and a bit scared? 

 

“I don’t know if you can come today.”

 

…

 

“No! It’s not like that. It’s just that there’s still paperwork to be done and—“

 

…

 

“Okay! Okay! I got it! No! No! You can come tomorrow. How about that? I’ll get the papers done and send them to you!” 

 

…

 

“Hey? Hello? You still there?”

 

…

 

“Uh… Yeah I got it.”

 

…

 

“Yeah! Pssh… No Problem…haha…”

 

…

 

“Hey if you still need someone to watch over your kid today. I’ll give you a number to this guy I know. They can watch—“

 

…

 

“Okay, fine I won’t give you their number…” 

 

…

 

“Alright I get it. I’ll send you the papers later. You just have to wait for it. Okay?”

 

…

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.”

 

…

 

“Okay, bye.” 

 

Hongseok huffed as his call ended. He sighed realising he had more work, Hwitaek wondered who called. “Who was that?” Hwitaek asked precociously. “Ugh, just some parent I know. Don’t worry about it,” Hongseok continued, “You’re probably gonna handle his child so prepare? I don’t know… I still have to do their paperwork. Excuse me, I have work.” Hwitaek paid no mind and thought to prepare for his classes soon. 

 

He greeted the children and they smiled brightly at Hwitaek, it was heartwarming to see such innocent smiles, it made teaching easier and living perfect. He loved teaching without a doubt. He was sad to end the day with the last child waving sleepily goodbye to Hwitaek as their parent carried them home. Hwitaek smiled back at the child and waved back. He along with Hongseok tidied each classroom. They didn’t really have a janitor or anyone to clean it up. Hongseok, despite being the owner did most of the groundwork around the daycare. Hwtaek admired Hongseok’s work ethic and ability to get shit done. He was reliable that way. They finished up and started to lock up the daycare. “What a day,” Hongseok stretched his back, relieved when he heard his bones pop. “I don’t know it felt like any other day,” Hwitaek yawned. “Hm.”

 

“Hm?” Hwitaek sounded a bit confused. 

 

“Oh nothing. I guess you’re just stuck in a rut,” Hongseok shrugged. 

 

“Maybe,” Hwitaek sighed up to the night sky. The nightly lit moon and walking home with his best friend made evenings, well, evenings for Hwitaek. The two men went their separate ways at different bus stops. Hongseok’s stop was always first so with a quick goodbye they parted. 

 

* * *

 

The screeching alarm in the background and the soft snores of his son made mornings, well, mornings. Hyojong rubbed his eyes, slowly waking up from last night’s sleep. Hyojong turned off his alarm hoping his son wouldn’t wake up so soon. He brushed the hairs off his son’s forehead and kissed it softly. He silently slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and heard his son wake up and call for him. “Daddy?” Hyojong set his coffee down on the counter and replied, “I’m in the kitchen Kino-ah.” His son sleepily walked out of Hyojong’s room and into the kitchen. “I’m hungry,” his son told his father. “Alright let’s see what we have,” Hyojong patted his son’s head. He opened the fridge and saw leftovers the old lady downstairs gave them and convenient store meals. Hyojong unfortunately could not cook so they stuck with convenient store meals. Hyojong frowned at this sight, he knew it wasn’t healthy for a five-year old boy to keep eating convenient store food. “Uh, maybe we can eat out?” Hyojong looked at his son as he closed the fridge door. “Can we?” Kino, his son asked. “Yeah sure what’s open?” Hyojong thought loudly. Their neighbourhood wasn’t really the best and it was hard to find a good place to eat. The closest thing open was… goddammit the 24-hour convenient store. He was lucky he didn’t have work today despite being a weekday so he could probably bring Kino into town to get them something nice. Shit, he remembered. Did he have enough money to eat out? He realised he hasn’t paid yet from his last job and— He looked at Kino waiting expectantly. “Come on, get dressed we can eat at that place with the really fluffily pancakes you like,” Hyojong tiredly smiled at his son. “We can! Yay! Thank you Daddy!” Kino’s eyes lit up and quickly went to his room and changed his clothes. 

 

They got to the cafe and Kino ordered his pancakes while Hyojong ordered nothing. He couldn’t afford it. He had forgot to reload their train city cards and that took out some of his leftover cash. He didn’t want to use his card as he’d been done with debts and credits. As Kino’s food arrived, his son’s face lit up and showed the brightest smile he’s even seen. “Daddy?” Kino looked at his father seeing he had not ordered anything to eat. “Are you not eating?” Hyojong’s son frowned and slowly put his fork down. “Are you not eating because of me again?” Kino looked down at his place of pancakes. “No…I’m just not hungry. I had coffee this morning I’m fine.” He assured his son. Kino was still looking down felt sorry for his father. “…Daddy can have some of my food.” Hyojong stroked his son’s hair. “You would do that? For daddy?” Kino nodded furiously. “Thank you, Kino-ah.” Hyojong felt satisfied sharing breakfast with his son. 

 

They arrived home a bit tired from their breakfast out so Hyojong sat down on their couch as Kino sat down by their coffee table, grabbing his pens and markers making another drawing to pass the time. Hyojong watched his son as he drew what he thought was a cat? Hyojong had recently dropped Kino’s old daycare because it was far too expensive for them. It was a good place though, it had toys and stuff Kino could never play with at home and the teachers were nice enough to watch Kino when Hyojong was running late to pick his son up. He knew he had work soon and he couldn’t leave Kino alone in their apartment. He bit his lip in thought of what to do. 

 

Hyojong stood up from the couch and headed to his room. He always shared his room with Kino even though his son had his own room but Kino would always slip into his bed and sleep there. He paced around his room until he scurried to his computer. He tried googling daycare centres but of course it was all the nice and expensive ones he couldn't afford. Hyojong leaned back to his chair, what is he supposed to do. He noticed a business card by his desk, he took the card and read its contacts and flipped its back to see if there was anymore information. Hyojong smirked at the card, this was his saving grace. He dialled the number on the card and waited as it rang. 

 

“Hello, this is Yang Hongseok speaking,” The voice answered after three rings. 

 

“Hey, this is Hyojong, what’s up?”

 

“H-H-Hyojong? As in…Kim Hyojong?” The voice on the phone stuttered. 

 

“Yeah, who else?”  

 

The voice laughed in distress and gulped, “Of course it is you Hyojong what was I thinking? So w-what can I do for you?” 

 

“You still running that daycare centre?” 

 

“Yeah why?” 

 

“Good, I’m coming over there in a few, I’m thinking of enrolling my son there.”

 

“I don’t know if you can come today.”

 

“You’re afraid of me, aren’t you? You don’t want me to come up there and ruin this, huh?”

 

“No! It’s not like that. It’s just that there’s still paperwork to be done and—“

 

“Sounds like a whole lotta bullshit, I’ll do the paperwork there. Besides what’s the problem with me coming over right now?”

 

“Okay! Okay! I got it! No! No! You can come tomorrow. How about that? I’ll get the papers done and send them to you!” 

 

Hyojong clicked his tongue, he remembered if he could afford the place or not. That was his only problem. He bit his lip in frustration what was he gonna do?

 

“Hey? Hello? You still there?”

 

“Yeah, I’m still here. So the paperwork?” 

 

“Uh… Yeah I got it.”

 

“Good. Thanks.”

 

“Yeah! Pssh… No Problem…haha…”

 

Silence again. 

 

“Hey if you still need someone to watch over your kid today. I’ll give you a number to this guy I know. They can watch—“

 

“And let a total stranger watch over my son, fuck no.” 

 

“Okay, fine I won’t give you their number…” 

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Alright I get it. I’ll send you the papers later. You just have to wait for it. Okay?” Hongseok sighed. 

 

“Heh, I’m kidding you’re not an asshole. I’ll wait for the papers, I’m gonna text you my email.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon too.”

 

“Okay, bye.” 

 

And Hongseok hung up on him. Hyojong texted Hongseok his email as promised and threw his phone on the bed. He let his whole body drop to the bed and settled in. He closed his eyes and thought of having a quick nap. 

 

Hyojong woke up with the sun hitting his face and realised he slept longer than he intended to. He grabbed his phone located somewhere on the bed to check the time. _2:07 pm._ Shit. Kino must be hungry by now. He adjusted himself to sit higher on the bed and saw Kino sleeping beside him. He must’ve climbed in while Hyojong was asleep. Hyojong gently shook his son to wake him up. “Kino-ah,” Hyojong said softly, “Kino-ah wake up let’s have lunch.” Kino slowly opened his eyes and scooted closer to his father to hug him. Hyojong carefully wrapped Kino’s arms around him and carried Kino off the bed. The father-son duo headed to the kitchen with Kino closely hugging his father’s neck. Hyojong took out last night’s leftovers and put the container in the microwave. He grabbed their bowls and utensils and laid them on the kitchen counter. Yes, he did do everything with one hand. He settled his son on one of the kitchen stools when he heard the beeping alarm of the microwave. Hyojong got their food and placed it on the counter. His son perked up by the smell of the food as Hyojong placed some in Kino’s bowl. They ate with Hyojong carefully watching his son enjoy his food. 

 

It was evening now and they had spent the day lazing around and watching TV. Hyojong laid on the couch watching some weird kid’s show that his son liked as Kino sat by the coffee table playing with the markers again. Kino was more concentrated on his drawing than at the TV but would occasionally glance up when something happened to the characters. He would laugh and point at the TV and look back at his father to see if he found it funny as well. Hyojong always gave a small laugh, it was nice to see his son so happy at the smallest of things. This made evenings, well, evenings and Hyojong wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Same old usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!  
> Didn't get to proofread so sorry for the mistakes!!  
> i hope i'll clear some shit up in the upcoming chapters ><

The children were always fond of Hwitaek, they adored it when Hwitaek was always so caring to each of them. They really found refuge in Hwitaek’s hugs. “Teacher Hui! Teacher Hui!” The children excitedly greeted him. He carried one of them to his arms and laughed when the others wanted him to carry them as well. “I can’t carry all of you!” Hwitaek chirped. “ If Teacher Hongseok can then you can too!” The children protested. It was not fair comparing him to Hongseok that man has abs and muscles for days, Hwitaek wouldn’t dare to compete. “Ah… You kids!” Then suddenly Hwitaek saw a man with bleached blond hair carrying a technicolored backpack with a child hugging his neck as he carried the boy. Hwitaek thought it was a new parent and child but the man looked too young to be a parent, there was no way, right? The man walked inside the daycare and Hwitaek slowly followed him in. He saw the man talking to Hongseok with the child still closely hugging him. 

 

Hongseok gestured Hwitaek to come closer, so he followed. “Hyunggu-ah this is Teacher Hui, he’ll be your teacher is that alright?” The small child looked at Hwitaek, was the child a boy or a girl? As Hwitaek shot up a bright smile, Hyunggu quickly looked away and hid his face by the blond man. “Hi! Hyunggu-ah! I’m Teacher Hui! Please don’t be shy!” Hwitaek gently reached for Hyunggu’s cheek. “Sorry, he’s a bit shy.” The blond man told him. “Oh. This is Kang Hyojong, Hyunggu’s father.” Father? Really? He couldn’t be any less older than Hwitaek. “I…see,” Hwitaek nodded. “Hongseok, I’ll leave Kino here. Keep him safe.” Hyojong said putting his son down. Hyojong kissed his son’s forehead and ruffled his hair. “And if anything bad happens, Hongseok, you’ll be hearing from me.” Hyojong glared at Hongseok causing him to stiffen up and drop a cold sweat. “Bye, Kino. Be good.” He ruffled his son’s hair again and bid his farewells. “Bye, daddy!” Hyunggu waved goodbye to his father. Kino? Hwitaek wondered. Why Kino? “Hyunggu-ah, do you have any nickname you want me to call you? Like your dad called you Kino.” Hwitaek bent down to Kino’s height. “Um…no…daddy is the only one that calls me that,” Hyunggu said still a bit shy. “I see, so I can’t call you that, huh?” Hwitaek gave the small boy a lopsided smile. “Uh, yeah.” Hyunngu played with the hem of his shirt. 

 

Hwitaek was in love. He loved the small timid boy and when he smiled it threw away all of his shyness. When the children were all drawing, they would usually boast about their drawings to Hwitaek and he would grin cheek to cheek complimenting their works. But when he approached Hyunggu, he quickly hid his drawings and wouldn’t even dare to show it to Hwitaek. He had some kids like that but Hyunggu would neatly fold his drawings and hide them in his bag. Hwitaek went to Hyunggu, who started to hide his drawings again. “Why can’t I see them? Don’t you wanna share your work?” Hyunggu stared at his paper. “They’re for daddy. I always draw for him so I thought I could bring them home for daddy,” Hyunggu said still focused on his drawing. “You can bring them home later, but I wanna see what you did!” Hwitaek scooted closer to Hyunggu. “Um…ok…then this one is for you.” Hyunggu gave the one he just had finished. “Wow! This is so good! It’s really cool!” Hwitaek had no idea what he was looking at. That was the case for most of the children, they would show him their drawing and well most of the time he couldn’t decipher it so he would just say it looked nice. “Aren’t you gonna critic it?” Hyunggu asked. “I’m sorry?” How could a five-year old boy know what critic mean? “You’re supposed to be objective so how was it?” Objective? Critic? He had never heard those words out of any five year old child. “I like it.” Hwitaek smiled. “Daddy’s usually harsh when he critics,” Hyunggu said. “That’s why I show all my drawings to him first so I can improve,” Hyunggu laughed. Hwitaek wasn’t really getting it? Children loved praises, practically lived off of it. He didn’t understand, it was unconventional? It intrigued Hwitaek. 

It was already _3’o clock_ in the afternoon and that’s when he met the new part-timer. He was only fifteen but he was already taller than Hwitaek. When he first saw the part-timer he was playing with the kids and for one second Hwitaek believed his mind was still five-years old by the way he acted. Hongseok pulled him in and the part-timer was carrying Hyunggu in his arms so casually. “Hwitaek, I’d like to introduce you to the part-timer. His name is Yoo Seonho. He’ll be working the reception area during pick up time.” Seonho, the part-timer, gently put Hyunggu down and the little boy quickly ran away from him. “I’m Teacher Hwitaek, you can call me Teacher Hui though.” Hwitaek offered Seonho his hand. “Hi! I’m Seonho and I’m still a little chick so please treat me well! I’m fifteen and I asked if I can eat on the job and Teacher Hongseok said okay, so I hope you don’t mind that! I’m glad to be working with you!” Chick? Hwitaek gave Hongseok a puzzled face and Hongseok didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Hwitaek wanted to make sure he heard that right. 

 

“I asked if I can eat on the job? Do you not want me to? I mean I can—” 

 

“No. Before that!”

 

“I’m fifteen?”

 

“No! Before that! You called yourself a chick?”

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot. It’s pretty cool, right?” 

 

No. Hwitaek thought. It was quite odd and Seonho seemed to like being a chick. So Hwitaek quickly accepted the chick. Hyunggu was at the corner peeking in from the reception area. Seonho quickly saw Hyunggu and ran towards him. Hyunggu shocked almost scurried away but Seonho was bigger so he caught him. “Ya! Seonho-ah! Put Hyunggu down! His father would kill me if anything happens to him!” Hwitaek noticed that Hongseok spoke with familiarity when he was with Hyunggu’s dad. It was surprising for Hwitaek to only notice now. “Sorry, Teacher Hongseok. I can’t help it, Hyunggu’s too cute!” He nuzzled Hyunggu closer. “That’s enough,” Hongseok grabbed Seonho’s arm letting Hyunggu escape from his embrace. Hyunggu didn’t run away from them he just went to a safe distant between him and Seonho. Hongseok showed Seonho around and well the chick was impressed by every little thing he saw. Is this kid even real? Hwitaek wondered. 

 

The hours went by and it was almost evening, by this time they would be finishing up their cleaning and would start locking up but there was something stopping them from doing so. They still had one child left and Hongseok thought it would make the child uncomfortable to see them closing up the classrooms and readying to leave. Seonho quietly waited at his desk, his eyes getting droopy and sleepy. Hongseok started mopping up the floors to give himself a head start and Hwitaek was silently watching the only child left, Hyunggu, draw. From time to time Hwitaek would check his phone to see if he had any calls or texts. Not like he was expecting any. He did it to watch the time past. “Is your dad usually this late?” Hwitaek asked breaking their silence. “Uh, not usually but I guess daddy’s busy.” Hyunggu looked up to the classroom’s digital wall clock. Children couldn’t tell time by the clock hands so they found it useful to use a digital one instead. “Doesn’t your mom pick you up or something?” Hyunggu continued to draw whatever he was drawing. “I don’t have a mommy. It’s always just me and daddy.” Oh. That’s how it was. Hwitaek could punch himself right now. He felt bad for making Hyunggu mention that he had no mother to begin with. “I’m sorry.” Hyunggu only smiled at him, “It’s okay, daddy says it’s okay not having a mommy because mommies aren’t as fun as daddies.” Hwitaek let out a small laugh. “So I want to have two daddies!” Hyunggu announced. Hwitaek surprised by the boy’s bold statement. “Um, why do you need two?” Hwitaek wanted to hold back his laughter. “If I have two daddies, I can have twice the fun!” Hwitaek thought Hyunggu’s logic was still of a child’s and smiled fondly. 

 

It was nearly 8 pm and Hwitaek had enough of Hyunggu’s father. “Well, I’m gonna head home first,” Seonho announced. “Yeah, alright, see you tomorrow,” Hongseok said sitting idly on one of the couches that they put in as the parent’s waiting area. “Bye, Seonho-ah take care,” Hwitaek stretched his back to pop his spine. “Say bye to your hyung  Hyunggu,” Hwitaek got Hyunggu’s hand to make him wave along with him. “Bye, Seonho-hyung,” Hyunggu bashfully waved goodbye. “Well, see ya tomorrow Hyunggu-ah! Oh— Excuse me.” Seonho accidentally bumped into the short blond man. “I’m here to pick up my son.” Hyunggu’s father said. “And whose parent may you be?” Seonho gave him the stank eye as he interrogated the shorter man. “Idiot, the only kid left here is Hyunggu! You’re late.” Hongseok scolded Hyunggu’s father. “Hyojong, you told me you’d pick him up at 5. It’s already 8,” Hongseok continued. “I had work. You understand right?” Hyojong stepped closer to Hongseok challenging him. “It doesn’t matter, at least give me a heads up?” Hongseok gave in to the smaller man. “Daddy?” Hyunggu was holding Hwitaek’s hand and Hwitaek carried Hyunggu’s bag with him. “Kino-ah…I’m sorry I’m late,” Hyojong face soften, it was clear to Hwitaek he didn’t mean to disappoint his son. Hyojong knelt down and Hyunggu ran towards his father for a hug. “I’m sorry Kino, I didn’t mean to come so late,” Hyojong whispered again in his son’s ear and his face buried in his son’s neck. Hyunggu slowly pulled away from his father and ran back to his teacher. “Teacher Hui, thank you for watching over me!” Hwitaek smiled at the young boy and handed over his bag. 

 

The Kangs headed home as did Seonho. Hwitaek finished cleaning up his classroom and caught Hongseok locking up. “Long night, huh?” Hongseok started. “Yeah, I could use something to eat though,” Hwitaek smiled. “I’ll treat you jjangmyeon on the way c’mon,” Hongseok knew exactly what Hwitaek wanted and excitedly walked next to his best friend. While walking Hwitaek decided to start up a conversation. 

 

“So.”   

 

“So?”

 

“How did you know Kang Hyojong?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Y’know? Hyunggu’s dad?” 

 

“Ooh! Right yeah. Him. He was an old friend.”

 

“Old friend?”

 

“Yeah, we used to know each other back then and one day we met again and well, yeah?”

 

“Wait, as in old friend as in the past?”

“I think that’s why it’s called old friend… Why what’s up?”

 

“You never talk about your past, who is he?”

 

Hongseok eyes widen. Hwitaek caught him. “Um…I don’t know I don’t have an interesting past.”

 

“What’re you hiding Yang Hongseok.”

 

“Nothing! I swear!” Hongseok panicked.

 

Hwitaek narrowed his eyes. “Sure, you are. Tell me the truth!”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! Look we’re here!” Hongseok pointed at Hwitaek’s favorite place to get jjangmyeon. Hongseok scurried to the restaurant as their were greeted by the hostess. They may have dropped the subject but Hwitaek was sure of something. Hongseok was hiding something and he had to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading   
> a little sneak peak for the next chapter: it's hyojong's pov mainly so yeah...


	3. Chapter 3: The Incapabilities of Broke Hitman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is up!
> 
> **edit: I accidentally posted the unfinished version**

Hyojong had a job today and Hyunggu had daycare. Hyojong dressed his son and carried his bag. They were in a bit of a hurry. Hyunggu’s new daycare was far from where they lived so they bought breakfast on the way. The commute was quite long but it was quiet. They arrived at the new daycare, Cube.tree. Before entering Hyunggu tugged his father’s jacket and asked to be carried. Hyunggu was usually shy in front of new people so he would often hide his face in his father’s embrace. Hyojong saw Hongseok pacing about even at the entrance. “Hey.” Hyojong called. “Hyojong, hey.” Hongseok greeted back. “So, you’re Hyunggu?” Hongseok smiled and patted Hyunggu’s back. His son buried his face deeper into his father embrace causing Hyojong to adjust his grip on Hyunggu. “He’s usually shy around new people,” Hongseok simply nodded his head it was completely normal to him, he had students like that. “You got the papers?” Hyojong asked. “Got ‘em.” Hongseok waved a brown folder up. He opened the folder and looked back at Hyojong. “Kang?” It’s fake Hyojong thought.

 

Hyojong often had to fake their names, it was safer that way. You see, Hyojong is actually a well-known hitman in his business and to protect his son, he’d often changed names. Calling his son, Kino was just rouse so that if Hyojong was getting tracked back to his home. He was paranoid basically. He wanted his son to have a normal life and well, Hyojong had far from that. At least he could give his son that much. Plus the pay was reasonable. When they paid, it was good money and he could treat his son to nice things most of the times it didn’t. Bunch of assholes would call and tell them to take a hit at some sleezebag with gambling debts. When the job was done, he would only have enough money for a month. It was a good thing Hyunggu grew and became less needy. Babies were far too expensive and caused too much debts especially trying to pay off the lease he had with their shitty apartment.  

 

“Yeah, Kang.” 

 

Hyojong met Hyunggu’s teacher he was small, but he was one to talk. He was probably only an inch taller than the man. The man introduced him as Hui. He gave less shits and said goodbye to his son. He would miss the only thing keeping him sane in life. He kissed his son’s forehead and warned Hongseok to not fuck up his kid. So he left. 

 

He left for work. It was the usual assholes that called him. Some fucker didn’t pay his stupid debt at last month’s poker night so it was his job to clean it up. He got an memo where his hit was but as Hyojong got to the address, his hit had already cleared out the place. He was probably expecting someone to take him out. Hyojong looked at his watch and decided, fuck it let’s find this asshole. He grabbed his phone and called some of his contacts giving details on his hit. When you’re in the streets you have to know your network. Hyojong had warned his hirers that he needed to get paid. Assholes bargained to double his pay if he didn’t get this hit. Hyojong wanted to smack their fucking faces off. But he couldn’t he couldn't afford it. Usually assholes like these had their own guys for cleanup and had no need for Hyojong but he was clearly more efficient and quieter than them. Hyojong had no need for their names. 

 

Hyojong never cared for his hirers name. He knew he wrote it down somewhere, he just didn't bother to remember. The only names he cared about were his hits so he could forget them that way. Names didn’t really stick to Hyojong. He could only remember a few and he guessed that was all he needed. 

Did it bother him that he was a professional killer and a single father? Yes and no. Yes, he didn't really feel safe for his son and it wasn't something society would call acceptable. No because it paid bills and he was damn good of a father (at least that’s what he thinks), he knows Hyunggu is a good kid and he is proud of the boy. 

 

While trying to find his hit Hyojong didn't realise that the hours seem to pass by with his contacts giving dud information and had no clue whatsoever. Until he found useful information about his hit’s whereabouts. He apparently hitting the road but wanted to say goodbye to mommy before he left. He found his hit near the train transit. He quickly grabbed his hit to a nearby alley and shot him. Of course his gun had a silencer. He wasn't an amateur, he called his hirers to get rid of the body and he needed to pick up his son. He waited for the men to cleanup, this ass so he could pick up his son. The men arrived 20 minutes late and Hyojong grew more and more impatient. “Clean this up and get rid of this.” Hyojong threw his gun towards them. He didn’t to be anywhere near the thing. The men gave Hyojong his check, doubled as promised and he gave the men a satisfied smirk and tucked the check in his inner coat pocket. He ran to catch the next train to pick up his son. 

 

Hyojong ran to the daycare and accidentally bumped into a tall boy. He was quickly scolded by Hongseok for picking Hyunggu up so late. He felt bad. He quickly apologised to his son for being so late. They parted from the daycare and Hyunggu was suddenly silent.

 

“Kino-ah how was daycare?” Hyojong said wanting to break the silence. 

 

“I drew a lot today, I made a lot for you.”

 

“Oh really? You think you improved?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“I think you did.”

 

“You haven’t even seen my drawings yet.”

 

“But I think you did improve.”

“You think so?”

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

“I’m hungry.” Hyunggu simply said.

 

As if on cue, Hyojong’s stomach rumbled loudly and Hyunggu laughed at him. “I guess we can eat something,” Hyojong smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Ack!” His son reacted and Hyojong laughed at his son. The night went on as they got home tired as ever they got ready for bed and Hyunggu got in his father's bed and Hyojong simply kissed him goodnight. It was a day but it wasn't going to the same from there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be posting a spinoff series of pd101's Yoo Seonho  
> it can be a complete stand alone but y'know read it'll be cool.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Hellos and Listless Goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is up!   
> actual huidawn interaction finally!

For days, whenever Hyojong would pick up his son from the daycare, Hwitaek would always wonder about him. What he did for a living? How old was he? How did he meet Hongseok? Questions filled up his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about Hyojong. It wasn't like in a weird way. God no, it was more like he pique his curiosity and Hongseok would never tell him about Hyojong. Asshole, Hwitaek thought. 

 

As the children were playing outside with Seonho, Hwitaek took out boxes of donations they prepared as their lesson for giving to those in need. They children gave their old clothes and toys and loaded them in to the box. It was more than Hwitaek expected and had a bit of trouble taking out the boxes. “Hang on, I got it,” A man took the heavy box from Hwitaek. “Oh, thank you,” Hwitaek saw Hyojong also trouble lifting the box so grabbed the other side. “I said I got it,” Hyojong’s eyes narrowed at Hwitaek. “Really? Didn't seem like it,” Hwitaek raised his eyebrows to mock the father. Hyojong clicked his tongue at him. With trouble they laid the heavy box down and Hwitaek fell to his ass to rest. 

 

“You’re early,” Hwitaek started. 

 

“I’m not always late.”

 

“Well, you’re not always early. Pick up isn't until _5_.”

 

“So I can’t leave early with my son?”

 

“Ask Hongseok, the guy has a stick up his ass for procedure.”

 

“I thought you weren't allowed to swear?”

 

“Not when there’s no kids around to hear it.”

 

“Wait until Hongseok hears this. I thought you guys were friends?”

 

“We are, what’re you and Hongseok, then? Are you guys friends?”

 

“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” Hyojong shrugged. 

 

“How did you meet?” Hwitaek pushed forward. 

 

“It was a long time ago, I don’t think you’d be up for the story.” 

 

“I’ve got time.” Suddenly wails of crying from the playground, the children gathered up around the swing set, Hwitaek ran to the children to see what was wrong. “Teacher Hui! Seonho-oppa fell of the swings, now he’s crying!” One of his students informed him. “Teacher Huuuuuuui!” Seonho cried. “I got an ouchie!” He pointed at his gashed knee. “Yah! Seonho-ah! You have to be more careful!” Hwitaek grabbed the crying boy and lead him inside the daycare. Hyojong stared at the two, trying to hold back his laughter. Hwitaek furiously blushed and tried to focus on Seonho’s injury but only hurting him more in the process. “Ow, ow! Teacher Hui! It stings! It stings!” Seonho yelped in pain. “Shut up! It hurts because you were playing too rough!” Hwitaek hissed back at the fifteen-year-old. Hyojong started to laugh at the two and Hwitaek was embarrassed. 

 

Hyojong was now at the playground sitting at the swings with his son beside him swinging. Seonho sat down near the playground while blowing bubbles for the kids. Hwitaek approached the father-son pair to invite Hyunggu to play with the other kids. “Hyunggu-ah! The other kids are having fun at slides, you want to join me?” Hwitaek smiled at Hyunggu and then smiled at Hyojong who didn't spare him a look. “No, thank you,” Hyunggu said while swinging softly back and forth. back and forth. “How about I push you?” Hwitaek offered. “Uh…It’s okay, you don’t need to.” Hyunggu shyly declined. “Ay, don’t be like that, please?” Hyojong looked at his son and Hyunggu nodded his head. “Okay…” Hwitaek smiled at the small boy and gently pushed him. “Ay, come one put your back into it,” Hyojong complained when he saw Hwitaek push Hyunggu. “Kino likes it high. Don’t you Kino?” Hyojong smiled when his son bashfully nodded agreeing with his father. “Oh, I guess I’ll push harder then!” Hwitaek excitedly pushed Hyunggu up higher and Hyojong sighed, unimpressed. “Here, let me show you,” Hyojong stood up and patted the swing chair signalling Hwitaek to get on. Hwitaek looked at Hyojong a bit confused not catching his cue. “C’mon sit,” He simply offered and Hwitaek did. Hyojong reeled the swing chains back and pulled Hwitaek’s swing back. Hyojong ran forward and pushed with all his strength. Hwitaek was high up that all the children were amazed by the sight. Hyunggu laughed and clapped his hands praising his father’s swing pushing ability. “You wanna do that too, Kino?” Hyunggu excitedly nodded his head and bounce a bit on his seat. Hyojong did the same to Hyunggu and he flew up causing him to laugh as he reached the peak. “AH! Hyojong-ssi! Push me higher!” Hwitaek laughed and screamed. Now, Hyojong was pushing both, Hwitaek and Hyunggu’s swing. After awhile Hyojong got tired and Hwitaek and Hyunggu were still laughing enjoying what caused Hyojong pain. 

 

It was finally pick up time and Hwitaek didn’t want Hyojong and Hyunggu to leave. It was a bit selfish of him but he couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't have fun. Hyojong gathered up all of Hyunggu’s stuff and slung his backpack to his arms. Hyunggu, who was hugging Hwitaek and had no intentions of letting go. “I don’t wanna go home!” Hyunggu protested, when his father told him it was time for them to leave. “Hyunggu-ah, you have to go home. So please go home with your dad!” Hwitaek comforted the boy. “I want Teacher Hui to come home with us, daddy! Can he?” Hyunggu pleaded his father with teary eyes. Hyojong was panicking, he had never seen his child act the way he did right now. “Uh… You know we can’t do that Kino-ah.” Hyojong knelt down to his son caressing his hair. “Please Teacher Hui! Please home with us!” Hwitaek was weak, he could never say no to a crying child who wanted nothing more but to be with him. He wanted to hold and protect this child until he died. “I’m sorry, Hyunggu-ah I can’t to go home as well,” Hwitaek wiped the boy’s tears and Hyunggu pouted harder. “Can you go next time?” Hyunggu asked determined for Hwitaek to say yes. “Of course, then we can play and you can show me all your toys,” Hwitaek hugged Hyunggu tightly. “Daddy, make sure prepare for Teacher Hui when he comes over!” Hyojong took Hyunggu out of Hwitaek’s arms and into his. “Uh, sure what do you want? I can’t cook by the way,” Hyojong seemed nonchalant with Hwitaek going to their house. Hwitaek face flushed, maybe Hyojong also wanted Hwitaek to come over, maybe he was just being silly. 

 

Hyojong smiled and Hyunggu waved goodbye to his teacher. Was Hyojong actually going to invite Hwitaek over at his place? He couldn't help but smile at that? He wasn't interested in Hyunggu’s father whatsoever, it’s just that Hyunggu wants him to be there and that makes Hwitaek happy. He couldn't think of his student’s father like that, he barely knew him! Hwitaek hid his bright red face from Seonho to avoid anymore embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more huidawn in the future!   
> new character coming too!


	5. Chapter 5: That Impeccably Handsome Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 is up!!  
> ok i maybe be active now but i won't be soon so i'll writing like there's no tomorrow tbh

Hwitaek really couldn't believe it. They really did it. Well mostly Hyunggu, but the boy had convinced his father to invite him to their house this Saturday. Was this real? Hwitaek smiled to himself, he had felt giddy ever since they invited him. It was Friday evening and Hyunggu had just left. Hyunggu said, “Bye Teacher Hui! See you tomorrow!” Reminding Hwitaek that yes tomorrow was Saturday and he was going to Hyunggu’s place. He and Hyojong had traded numbers earlier in the week and texted him their address and the last text Hyojong had sent him made him smile like an idiot, _See you tomorrow :)._

 

“You look stupid,” Hongseok said, disturbed by his friend’s face. “Teacher Hui’s got a DILF,” Seonho said whilst sweeping the floor. “Yah! I’m older than you! Respect your elders!” Hwitaek scolded and chased Seonho around. Hwitaek almost tripped on the broom but luckily he caught Seonho. He slapped Seonho’s butt playfully and Hongseok laughed at them. Hongseok stopped them before it got any worse, “I know this is inappropriate to say but bring protection.” Hwitaek immediately punched his friends thick muscular arms, “I’m not gonna sleep with the guy! His kid is my student!” Hwitaek scolded the younger. “I didn't mean it like that you know, like actual protection. Like mace? They live in the dangerous part of town,” Hongseok clarified. “How could you say that! You don’t know that!” Hwitaek defended. “Dude, I have their address, it’s like in their file, all I’m saying is be careful. You can see why Hyojong is so protective of his son,” It was true, Hyojong and Hyunggu lived in quite hostile neighbourhood. It wasn't like there were hit and runs and random gunshots in the middle of the night. It just an eerie place to stay in the night  and anything could happen. The neighbourhood’s street lights were minimal and far from each other and every alley had something in them that Hwitaek didn’t want to know what it was. 

 

Hwitaek had arrived at the Kangs’ apartment complex a bit earlier than they expected. He thought his trip would take longer as he came from the daycare. Which was bullshit because he only went there to see Hongseok doing his weekend class with his Chinese students. He taught them proper Korean and gave them culture backgrounds to help them adjust. He went to Hongseok to find out which outfit was better to wear and Hongseok said, “You came all the way here, for this? You’ve just texted me, you know?” Hongseok supplied no proper help and left in whatever outfit he came with. He had left his other outfit in Hongseok’s office because he thought of heading straight to the Kangs’. 

 

He went up the complex stairs until the 3rd floor. All the door numbers were old and Hwitaek couldn't properly read it so he knocked on the first door because that was smart. He knocked a stranger’s door who could probably be dangerous or fucking insane. He stiffen at the sound of the door opening, he mentally cried to himself, hoping it wasn't a killer opening the door. No, it wasn’t. It was a tall broad shouldered man with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair still wet, clearly just coming out of the shower. The man was just as surprised to see Hwitaek at his front door. 

 

“Um? Do I know you? Did I sleep with you? Are you gonna tell me you have aids, that you gave me aids? Because I know I’m clean, I don’t know about you?”

 

“What? No? I was just wondering where’s the Kangs’ apartment?”

 

“You looking for Hyojong-hyung, he’s two doors down and the last door on the corner. Uh? Can I ask what is your relationship with Hyojong-hyung? Like who are you?” 

 

“I’m his son’s teacher.”

 

“Oh nice! Hyung scored with a teacher!”

 

“No! It’s nothing like that! We’re just…we keep it professional.”

 

“Kinky, anyways I’m gonna wear underwear now, nice meeting you! And if you have any single teacher friends, doesn't matter what gender or hold old. Tell them to hit me up.”

 

“No. Goodbye.” Hwitaek walked away and went to the last door following the odd neighbour’s direction. 

 

Hwitaek knocked on the door and was answered by a small little boy. “Hi Teacher Hui!” Hwitaek frowned children shouldn't be opening doors especially if they don’t know who it was. “Hyunggu-ah, you’re not supposed to answer the door, what if that was someone dangerous?” Hwitaek told the young boy. “I’m sorry, Teacher Hui. I was just excited to see you that I wanted it to be you,” Hyunggu looked down, sad and regretful. Oh, Hwitaek couldn't stand seeing Hyunggu like that. “Don’t worry about it, just don’t do it next time, okay?” Hwitaek smiled and the little boy nodded back. “Hey don’t scold Kino like that!” The man in the towel shouted. “Would put on some pants!” Hwitaek shouted back. “Hi! Uncle Shinwon!” Hyunggu waved at his neighbour. “‘Sup! Invite me over later?” Shinwon pointed at Hyunggu. “Okay! Bye Uncle Shinwon!” Hyunggu said while pulling Hwitaek inside. 

 

“So where is your father, Hyunggu-ah?” Hwitaek asked as he closed the door behind him. 

 

“He’s in the shower, he’ll be out in a bit,” Hyunggu ran to the coffee table near the TV area and sat down with all his markers and papers. Hwitaek examined the room, it was quite small but it was big enough for the two. The walls near the TV area were covered in Hyunggu’s drawings just taped on. He saw a couple of picture frames in a nearby bookshelf with a much younger Hyunggu and Hyojong who had dark brown hair. They were sticking out their tongues and looked like they had no care in the world. Hwitaek took the frame and examined it further. He saw the time stamp and it was date 2 years ago. Hyunggu would’ve been 3 three and Hyojong would've been, huh. He didn't know how old Hyojong was? “Uh, Hyunggu-ah, how old is you dad?” Hyunggu looked up and started counting on his fingers. “Uh daddy’s 24.” Hyunggu nodded, “Yeah, daddy’s 24 and I’m 5!” Hyunggu put out his whole hand to show how old he was. “I see, thank you,” There was no way Hwitaek was a year older than him? That meant he was the hyung! Hwitaek suddenly felt proud being older. Wait if  Hyojong’s only 24 that meant he had knocked up a girl at 19?! Hwitaek was 20 when he had his first boyfriend! So when Hwitaek was a novice lover, Hyojong was getting a girl pregnant?! Hwitaek had to step up his game, he was the hyung after all!

 

 

Hwitaek suddenly smelled something burning. What was that, Hwitaek thought. “Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!” Hyojong suddenly burst through the bathroom to quickly turn off the stove. “Man, it’s completely burned,” Hyjong grumbled to himself. “Daddy, what happened?” Hyunggu asked looking over to the kitchen. “Sorry, Kino-ah looks like we can’t serve the food you made. It’s all burnt!” Hyojong said throwing away of the remains of their dish, still not noticing Hwitaek. “Sorry, Teacher Hui, you can’t eat the food, daddy and I made together,” Hyunggu looked disappointed but not sad. “It’s alright, Hyunggu I’m sure we can eat something else,” Hwitaek smiled at the boy. Hyojong screamed at Hwitaek finally noticing the older man. Hwitaek was more surprised by the dolphin-like screech he heard from Hyojong. “I didn't realise you were here, uh sorry,” Hyojong tried to cover up his pale body with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hwitaek stared and grew red at the fact Hyojong was practically naked. “Ahahah! You just get dressed!” Hwitaek said looking away and Hyojong quickly went out of the kitchen and back to his room to get properly dressed. 

 

Hwitaek thought he had seen enough people in this complex with just a towel on. He sat on the couch near Hyunggu and watched him as he drew. Hyojong came out of his room dressed in some sweatpants and a sweater. “Uh, I hope you don’t mind I’m just gonna wear this,” Hyojong tugged his sweater. Hwitaek saw how big it looked on Hyojong, it gave him sweater paws. Hyojong opened the top kitchen shelf and took out several packages of instant noodles. “Sorry about dinner, we only have this,” Hyojong apologised showing the brand of noodles they had stored. 

 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Hyojong cooked 7 packs of ramen and took out kimchi and boiled some eggs for the noodles. While Hyunggu cleared the coffee table. The 3 had small talk and the two adults who answer Hyunggu’s random burst of questions. Sometimes they would accidentally respond at the same time and laughed when they did so. When the noodles were about done, Hyojong laid out some bowls on the coffee table and set pairs of chopsticks and spoons. After that he laid the boiled eggs and kimchi on the table and ran back to the kitchen for the noodles. They heard a knock on the door and Hwitaek offered to answer it. “Woaaah! It looks like a family dinner!” Shinwon exclaimed as he saw their table set up. “Yah! Ko Shinwon! Who invited you here?” Hyojong pointed his chopsticks at him. “Kino invited me,” Their neighbour said grabbing an extra bowl and utensils, knowing exactly where it was. 

 

“Sorry if I’m cock-blocking you hyung!” Shinwon quickly thanked for the food and took a go at the noodles and stuffed kimchi in his mouth. “Daddy, what does cock-blocking mean?” Hyunggu asked his father curiously. “I don’t know ask Shinwon,” Hyojong glared at Shinwon as he swallowed his food. “Cock-blocking is like being a party pooper, Kino,” Shinwon quickly looked at Hyojong for approval and his hyung accepted it. “Uncle Shinwon is not a party pooper!” Hwitaek smiled at Hyunggu’s remark and wiped his cheek which had a onion leaf stuck to his face. Hyunggu smiled and Hyojong petted his son’s head. “Woah, you guys look like a married couple,” Shiwon stared and stuffed his face with more noodles not breaking eye-contact with them. “Don’t be stupid Shinwon, hurry up and finish your food and get out,” Hyojong’s hand gestured Shinwon to shoo away.

 

 The tall man pouted and with another bite of noodles and kimchi, he swallowed his food and left. “Well I’m clearly ruining the moment, I’m out,” Shinwon said before he had left. “I don’t think you should’ve said that, it was rude,” Hyojong didn’t respond and continued to eat. “Hyojong-ah. Hyojong-ah?” Hwitaek tried to call for his attention. Hyojong slammed his chopsticks down and stood up from the coffe table. “Leave the dishes in the sink when you’re done,” Hyojong walked to his room and closed the door. Hwitaek looked at Hyunggu, who was on the verge of crying. “I’m sorry Teacher Hui, daddy can get a bit mad sometimes,” Hyunggu sniffled as tears fell as he dropped his utensils. Hwitaek took awhile to comfort Hyunggu and left when he was calm. “I’ll see you Monday ok, Hyunggu?” The small boy nodded and locked the door when he left. Hwitaek didn't know what happened with Hyojong, what pissed him off so much. It left a bitter taste in his mouth throughout the whole weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh,, more huidawn?   
> if u like pd101 please check out my other ongoing series that's a spinoff series  
> its basically seonho is an emotionally constipated dickweed trying to life...

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so yeah that happened  
> thank you for reading it and please leave comments if u like it and kudos pls   
> huidawn is life man ://


End file.
